Scream of the Dead/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #5 - Scream of the Dead FSx05 - Scream of the Dead Written by Delena4Ever Directed by Delena4Ever Intro Narrator (Kate): I don't know from when to start this story. Everything started a few months ago when they found my mother dead. My family changed very much but somehow my mother's death didn't effect me the way I thought. This is how the story began... Sophie's Apartment (Kate and her sister Sophie are sitting together and talking on the couch.) Sophie: So, Richard asked you to go on date? Kate: Yes. Sophie: And you don‘t think that is a dumb idea. Our mother died only three days ago and you are already over it and want go on date with him. Kate: It was three days ago and we need move on. Our mother can‘t control our lives anymore. (Sophie said nothing and looked at two little girls photos.) Sophie: You know Kate, you turned in real bitch. Kate: (surprised) I don‘t understand. Sophie: Oh please. Since Matthew cheated on you, you're not the same. Kate: It‘s not about Matthew, we are talking. It‘s about our mother. The same person who wanted to send you to a convent. (Sophie's phone rang. She looks to see who is calling her and it‘s Officer Carter. Sophie answers the phone.) Sophie: Hello. (surprised) What? Where? Okay, Joseph please wait for me, bye. (Sophie hang up the phone and looked at Kate.) Sophie: Okay I need go. There have found a body. Kate: So we don‘t talk anymore about our crazy dead mother? Sophie: Kate stop. She was our mother. Yes she was little bit crazy. But she loved us both. Kate: No, she never loved you or me. She was more involved in our jobs and she never found out that dad was cheating on her. Sophie: Can we talk about that later. I need go to work. Kate: No. I need go to Richard. Sophie: Okay go, but remember about our mother and that is why you should respect her. (Kate shot Sophie an angry look and started walking from Sophie's apartment) Kate's Old Apartment (Kate was in a red dress and looking in a mirror.) Kate: Okay Kate, this is you big time. (But soon somebody knocked on Kate's apartment door. Kate stopped looking at herself in the mirror and walked to the door. She opened the dor and standing there was her father, Cody.) Kate: Dad what are you doing here? Cody: Hello dear, Sophie called me. Kate: (angry) That bitch. She told you about me and Richard, right? (Cody walked into the apartment and closed the door.) Cody: Dear, we need to talk. Kate: Why you and Sophie care about me so much. I don't understand that. Like it was my fault that mother died. You know I hated her. (Cody slapped Kate's face. Kate look surprised.) Cody: (angry) Don't talk like that and respect your mother. (Kate that walk to door and open them and angry look at her father.) Kate: (shouting) Get out!!! (Cody looked at his angry daughter.) Cody: You know what dear. If your mother was here now. She would be sad. Because you have become real bitch. Kate: You know what dad. Just shut up and get out of here. Mom was crazy bitch, who deserved to die. (Cody look at Kate surprised and disgusted before walking out the door and soon he walk outside and again looked at Kate.) Cody: Just think about what your mother would think about you now. Kate: I don't care about her and I am glad that she is dead. (Kate then slams the door in her father's face and kicked a chair that was next to her.) Restaurant (Richard Andrew was sitting next to a table and drinking water. When soon he noticed that Kate had just walked into the restaurant. Kate walked upto him and she sat on another chair.) Kate: Hello. Richard: Hello. So where have you been? Kate: You know. My mother just died 3 days ago and my family is going crazy. Richard: (sad look) I am so sorry for what happened to your mother. She was really nice person. (Kate that noticed a man in black jacket siting in chair next to another table and smiling to her.) Richard: You okay? (Kate look to Richard and slowly nod her head and that she look in same direction where was a man, but man is gone.) Kate: (silence) That weird? Richard: (confused) What did you say? Kate: (weak smile) Nothing. I just thought that I saw somebody. But maybe it's my imagination. Richard: Maybe you want go out of here? Kate: No way. I just came here and where the waitress? (Kate that noticed her best friend and waitress of restaurant Shayla White talking with one of customers. Kate that start shout.) Kate: Shayla. I need somebody take orders from my. (Shayla have Kate angry glare and that she stop talk with costumer and walk to Kate.) Shayla: So Kate what you want? Don't you saw I was taking orders from costumer. Kate: I just wanted food to eat. Shayla: I know that there is lot of costumers here and you need wait. Kate: (angry) I need wait. They can starve. I don't care. Richard: (smiling) Kate, dear. Calm down. (Kate have him angry glare and look at Shayla.) Kate: Okay I want to eat. Salisbury Steak with Mushrooms. Shayla: Great just wait some time. (Shayla walk away and Kate noticed that Richard looking at her surprised.) Kate: What? Richard: Why do you act so bitchy? Kate: (angry) I am not bitch. I hate when everybody is calling my that name. You know what if you don't want see my that we can end our relationships. Richard: What wrong with you. I don't said anything about ending relationships. I just said that you act as bitch. (noticing that Kate begging to cry) I am sorry. Kate I am sorry. I love you so much. And I take everything that I said to you. Kate: (with tearly eyes) I am accept you apology. (start speak with angry tone) If you next time say something to my like that. I will ruin your life. Do you understand? (Richard nod his head.) Kate: That good. Richard's Apartment (After some time Richard and Kate was in Richard apartment kissing on Richard couch) Richard: I love you so much. Kate: Yeah I know. (And that Richard start take Kate shirts off. But soon Kate phone rang.) Richard: Ignore it. (Richard that start kiss Kate neck. But phone rang again and Kate want to reach it but Richard stop her.) Richard: Don't do it. (Kate nod and she and Richard start kiss again. But phone rang again and she angry grab it and look who calls her and it's write Dad. Kate that answer phone call.) Kate: (angry) Dad what you want? (soon her face turn in surprised) What do you mean? When? Okay I am going to come over. (That she hang phone and look at Richard.) Richard: What happened? Kate: Somebody dig my mother grave. Richard: (surprised) What? Kate: Maybe I don't need go there. Because you know I hated my mother and all that thing. And I don't want talk about that dead bitch grave. (After some time) (Richard was alone in apartment and was drinking beer. When soon somebody opened his apartment door and person in black boot start walk in Richard direction. Richard soon look at person.) Richard: You? (But person with very high speed run to Richard and pin him to wall and break neck. That mysterious person start walk outside Richard apartment and it eyes flash yellow.) Police Station (Kate is sitting next to Sophie deck.) Sophie: I know it's hard for you. Kate: Sophie but who did this to Richard? Sophie: I don't know. (cheerfully) But don't worry we will find who did it? (Soon Joseph walk in room with papers.) Joseph: (talking with Sophie) Hey Sophie we searched for fingerprint and we only find out Richard prints. Kate: (surprised) So you are saying that Richard killed himself? That insane. Joseph: (calmly) What I'm saying is that somebody killed Richard and probably was wearing glove. Kate: So you mean that psycho who killed my Richie was wearing glove. (Joseph nod) Kate: So how you are going to find him? And what I need do? Sophie: (surprised) What are you talking about? Kate: (angry) Sis you probably dumbest police officer in the world. My boyfriend was killed, so maybe killer want kill my to. Sophie: We don't though about that. (start smiling) I have really good solution? Kate: (confused look) And what? Sophie: You can move in our old apartment. Kate: And why I want to move there? Sophie: First of all you well by save there and that you maybe start respect our deceased mother. Kate: (angry) Listen to my you dumb blonde. I would never respect that psycho bitch and I love see her dead. Do you understand. (start talk calmly) But I will move there. But you need know one thing. Sophie: And what it is? Kate: You and our father can try and do everything. But I would never love our mother. (Kate angry walk out of room and leave Sophie confused.) Hospital (Flashback 2007) (A very sick Andie Allen was in hospital bed. Next to her was sitting her husband Cody and daughter Sophie) Andie: So where Kate? Cody: (sadly) She not coming? Andie: Why? Didn't she love my? Sophie: Mom Kate is just bussy with other things? But I think she will come here. (Cody that look at Sophie who nod head and they both walk far away from Andie) Cody: Do you really thing she will come? Sophie: I doubt. But she really need she mom. Cody: So you will call her. Sophie: Yeah. Hospital (Sometime later, Flashback 2007) (Andie was lying on bed, next to her was Sophie and Cody. Soon doors to Andie ward open up and Kate walk in.) Andie: (happy) Sweetie. New Apartment (few months later) Libby's Apartment Library Kate Family House (Flashback 1996) Libby's Apartment Bar Drew's Car Hospital Grant's Mansion Party Grant's Bedroom Police Station Grant's Mansion Party Cemetery Funerals Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages